


Morning After Pride

by heyheylove



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah! Who the hell are you?” Simmons screamed at the person that was on his couch. </p><p>“I'm Grif, uh from yesterday. What’s your name again?” Grif asked in a slightly amused tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Grimmons (Or anything at all) so I deeply apologize if it's no good. I also don't know if I will add more chapters or not.

Simmons woke up with a massive hangover. Simmons opened his eyes and looked at the lamp that had a fluffy rainbow scarf on it. ‘I wonder how that got there.’ Simmons thought. He stretched a little and turned onto his back. He didn't want to get out of bed but he had a pounding headache and needed to take something. Simmons sat up and rubbed his eyes then got out of bed. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and almost screamed. He was wearing nothing but a rainbow speedo and a rainbow headband. Then he remembered what happened yesterday. The LGBTQ+ pride parade. He had gotten super drunk, which he doesn't normally do, and he took off most his clothing. He also remembers this guy he met his name was Geoff, no that's not right…. Gram, no not that either. ‘Eh whatever’ Simmons thought and went to get some aspirin from the kitchen.

“Uh, mornin’ dude.” A strange man on Simmons coach sat up and said.

“Ah! Who the hell are you?” Simmons screamed at the person that was on his couch. 

“I'm Grif, uh from yesterday. What’s your name again?” Grif asked in a slightly amused tone.

‘Oh right, that guys name was Grif.’ Simmons thought to himself. Now he remembered meeting the short and chubby Hawaiian last night. Grif had short wavy hair and a piercing in one ear. Both his arms were covered in tribal tattoos and he had dark brown eyes. As far as Simmons can remember he was also wearing nothing but a speedo but his was orange. He was a part of a group of people who made a ‘speedo rainbow’ as Grif had described it. Grif and Simmons ran into each other at the parade and spent most the night together. They also drank, a lot. He doesn't remember anything after he took the fifth shot.

“Oh, Grif, right yeah, I’m Simmons, also from last night.” Simmons answered after a few seconds of staring blankly at Grif. After a few moments of just looking at each other and trying to remember exactly how they ended up in this situation, Simmons turned and headed for the kitchen. His hangover was killing him and staring at the cute guy on his coach was doing nothing for him. Well his headache at least. He shook two pills into his hand and paused, then shook another two into his hand and put the bottle back into the cabinet. He went into the fridge and got two bottles of water out. Four pills in one hand and two water bottles in the other he headed back into the living room. 

“H-here you go.” Simmons stuttered and tried to keep his voice from cracking, he failed. Simmons handed Grif two aspirins and a bottle of water.

“Oh, thanks man.” Grif took the pills and put them in his mouth then took a gulp of water. Simmons did the same, just a little slower. He watch Grif cap the water and reach, almost falling of the coach, to put the water on the coffee table.

“Yeah no problem.” Simmons said with a hint of amusement if his voice. Grif looked over his shoulder and smiled at Simmons. Simmons’ face turned red and he looked at the ground.

“Um, well, I should probably be getting home. My friends might be wondering where I am.” Grif said awkwardly, standing from the coach and facing Simmons. Simmons looked down and saw that he was correct about what he was wearing. Grif cleared his throat and Simmons made eye contact with him and started blushing again.

“Y-yeah, no, o-of course. You should probably get home, yeah.” Simmons stuttered out the sentence. He broke eye contact to look at the door then back to Grif.

“Do you think I can borrow a shirt or something?” Grif asked finally realizing that he should probably cover up before leaving.

"Uhh, I-I can see if I can find something” Simmons practically ran to his closet and started to go through his clothes. Contrary to Grif, the chubby and short Hawaiian, Simmons was a tall and skinny. He didn't have very many clothes that were too big for him, and most likely none that would fit Grif. He got lucky and found a shirt that might fit him, but it still looked like it would be a tight fit.

Simmons went back into the living room to a silently awaiting Grif who was staring at his hands. “I don't know if this will fit, but it's the best I can do sorry.” Simmons handed Grif the shirt. Grif put on the shirt struggling to pull it over his stomach. Grif looked at him, then down to his stomach and started to laugh. He pulled off the shirt and handed it back to Simmons.

“Sorry, you can take the blanket if you want” Simmons said.

“Don't worry about it, and I might actually do that.” Grif turned around and grabbed the blanket from where it had fallen on the floor. He wrapped it around himself like you would a towel, then he smiled at Simmons. Simmons smiled back but still blushed. Grif said thank you and started to walk to the door, Simmons following close behind.

“I'll be back later to return this.” Grif tugged at the blanket around his body.

“Oh, no, you don't have to. I have plenty of blankets.” Simmons said.“Yeah, but it gives me an excuse to come back.” Grif said grinning. He was trying to be sexy, but that's hard to do when you have a Chewbacca blanket covering your body.

“O-oh, right!” Simmons looked at his hands and his face turned red. “You can come by anytime and return it then.” Simmons looked up and gave a small smile. Grif laughed and said, “See you later nerd,” then walked away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif was standing in front of Simmons door trying to work up the nerve to knock. It had been three days, he would have gone sooner but he didn't know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter! I hope to add more in the future.

Grif was standing in front of Simmons door trying to work up the nerve to knock. It had been three days, he would have gone sooner but he didn't know what to say. He still doesn't, but his friend Tucker told him ‘If you don't give the geek his blanket back I will kick your fucking ass’. Grif wasn't afraid of Tucker, but he did hit pretty hard. So he decided to return the blanket.

It took five minutes for Grif to think of something to say and knock on the door. When the door opened a man wearing a pink shirt that said “Real Men Wear Lightish Red” and blue jeans. He had short blonde hair with pink tips and he was blowing on his nails- that were painted pink with purple dots. Grif thought he had the wrong apartment and was about to leave but the man looked at him with a huge smile and said “Oh hey! I'm Donut nice to meet you! You’re here for Simmons right?”

Grif looked around for a few seconds before looking back at Donut and replying with “Um, yeah…” Donut just stepped to the side to let Grif in, when Grif walked in Donut closed the door and yelled, “SIIIIIIMONS YOUR SOON-TO-BE BOYFRIEND IS HERE!!!” and then walked over and sat down on the couch next to some other guy.

Simmons walked out of the kitchen and yelled, “What the fuck are you talking ab- Grif! W-what are you doing here?” His eyes widened and he stared at Grif.

“I came to return this?” Grif sounded unsure because he didn't know what the fuck was going on. He held out the blanket in the direction that Simmons was standing and smiled. Simmons, along with Donut and the guy he was sitting with on the couch, just stared at him. Simmons looked scared, Donut looked way too happy and the other guy looked like he was staring at a box of cute puppies. Simmons stopped staring at him and looked at Donut, who just waved his hand in Grifs direction and mouthed something to him. Simmons closed his eyes for a few seconds then he put on a small, obviously forced, smile and walked toward Grif.

“Thank you” Simmons voiced cracked and he took the blanket and then looked at Donut again. Donut frowned and shook his head.

“Simmons! That's not what we practiced! You did it all wrong! You didn't even kiss him on the cheek!”

“Fuck you Donut. I told you that practicing wouldn't work! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PRACTICE TRYING NOT TO BE NERVES WHEN I'M NOT FUCKING NERVES?!” Simmons yelled at Donut and threw the blanket at him. Donut pulled the blanket off him and threw it on the guy next to him.  
“SIMMONS!” Donut gasped and held up his hands “I just did these and you messed them up!” Donut started to inspect his nails with a frown.

“Guys! I thought he did fine. You really should throw things at each other.” The other guys said. Simmons then directed his death glare at him and yelled “Shut up Doc no one asked you!”

“I thought you did fine” Grif tried to sound as calm as he could. Simmons turned to him and his face was red and his eyes were filled with a mixture of anger and panic. He tilted his head and asked “You… did?”

“Yeah I thought it was kinda cute.” Grif wasn't lying he did think it was cute, in its own weird way.

Simmons stared at him blankly for a few seconds before they heard Donut go “Awwwwwe!” Simmons gave him another death glare before turning back to Grif.

“I- um- well- uh… You can sit down and stay for dinner if you want?” Simmons stuttered out. Grif filled with joy, he hadn't eaten for about three hours and he was starving. Not to mention someone cooking for him. A cute someone cooking for him. How could he pass up that opportunity?

“Yeah that sounds cool” Grif smiled and nodded.

“O-okay. Dinner should be ready soon, you can hang out with Donut and Doc till its ready.” Grif nodded and started to head over to the couch but Simmons grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, “I'm so sorry about them, just try to ignore them.” Then he let go and headed to the kitchen.

The next ten minutes consisted of Donut trying to get Grif to let him paint his nails, Doc talking about how he once used a diagram of a cow to perform an operation on a human, Donut painting Docs nails purple, and Donut making a lot of gay innuendos. Grif was telling them about a time he got in a bar fight and when he was done Donut said that he could easily beat off a group of dudes. That was when Simmons finally came out of the kitchen and said that dinner was ready.

They all got their plates and went back into the living room. They ate and made small talk about their days and the weather until Donut said “So this is your guys first date right?” Both Simmons and Grif almost choked on their food. Grif was wondering the same thing but he didn’t expect for someone to say it out loud. He looked at Simmons, who was looking at him. Grif shrugged and then he looked at Donut and said “Sure” Then shoved food into his mouth. Simmons smiled and did the same. They continued to talk and joke around and get more comfortable with each other.

Soon after they finished eating Tucker called Grif and told him that he needed him to babysit his son. Simmons walked him to the door like last time. When Simmons opened the door Grif got an idea “Hey, give me your phone.” Grif told him.

“What? No, fuck you! Why?” 

“Just do it.” Grif held out his hand for the phone. Simmons looked at him suspiciously then he reached in his pocket and gave Grif his phone. Grif took it and started to tap on the screen.

“What are you doing” Simmons tried to look at the phone but Grif turned it away. He stopped tapping and gave Simmons his phone back. When Simmons looked at his phone he saw that Grif had put his number in it. Grif then pulled out his own phone and texted Simmons ‘Call me later nerd.” Simmons looked up at him and trying to sound angry he said, “Stop calling me a nerd fat ass!” Grif laughed and started to walk away and as he left he yell “Later nerd.” Simmons just smiled and went back inside.


End file.
